Our Twins
by dj-ssdd
Summary: Shawn and Rebecca had twins a boy and a girl and they are done with high school and are in the process of begining their career's. Follow them on their journey through the wrestling world.
1. Intro

Chapter 1: Intro

Right now is one of the proudest times in my life. See, about 20 years ago Rebecca and I had twins. One boy named after me: Michael Shawn Hickenbottom Jr. and one girl named Crystal Marie Hickenbottom. Why am I so proud? Well it started about 6 years ago when Mike and Crystal came to us and told us that they want to follow in my footsteps. So on my days off and when they weren't busy with school I would train them. They were pretty easy to train, they're naturals, they're gonna do great things in this business. Add on to that, they sign their contracts soon.

While they were growing up I was surprised to find out that they hardly had any friends from school. The only real friends they had were guys and girls in the business. Not just from WWE but TNA too. Some of the people I trained ended up getting TNA contracts. Mike's best friends are Jeff Hardy, Ken Anderson (better known as Ken Kennedy) and Tracy Brookshaw (better known as Traci Brooks). Crystal's best friends are Allen Jones (better known as AJ Styles, which is what we all call him) John Cena and Beth Kocanski (better known as Beth Phoenix). One thing I'm glad I haven't had to worry about yet is relationships. Both of them have always been so dedicated to working on their careers that it's one of the last things on their minds.

"Hey dad" Mike said as he walked into the living room.

"Hey Mike, what's up?" I asked

"I need to talk to you"

"Alright" I said and patted the spot next to me on the couch.

"You know how I've always said that I don't care where it's at, I just want to wrestle?"

I don't know if I like the sound of this "Ya" I answered

"Well I got an offer from TNA and I want to go there instead. It's a company on the rise and I don't wanna get top spots just because you're my dad, I wanna earn them"

I'm not quite sure what to say. It's not like TNA is overtaking WWE so he's not going to the enemy. "Whatever makes you happy will make me happy. But this means that YOU have to tell your Uncle Vince why you're not gonna sign with him"

"Awww, do I have to?" he whined

"Yes, you have to. Why don't you go up to your room and call him before he starts making any plans for you" I suggested

"Alright" he said and left the room.

You wouldn't believe how many 'Aunts and Uncles' they have. I brought those kids with me all the time; a lot of these guys have seen them grow up. There's Vince and Linda, Paul and Stephanie, Shane and Marissa, Dave (Bautista), Ric (Flair), Mark (Calloway aka Undertaker), Glen (Jacobs aka Kane), Kevin (Nash), Steve (Austin), Dwayne (Johnson), Oscar (Gutierrez aka Rey Mysterio) and Eddie (Guerrero) and Chris (Benoit). Crystal was really close with Chris. She was so devastated. She literally didn't talk to anybody for weeks. She couldn't believe he could or would actually do that. After hearing everything and seeing the proof/ medical analysis stuff she realized that something in him just snapped, that mentally it wasn't really him. It sucks but what can you do?

"Daddy" Crystal plopped down next to me on the couch. I know that tone, she wants something.

"What do you want?" I asked

"Well I just got off the phone with Jeff and…"

I cut her off; I know where this is going. "No! Why do you want to anyways? What are the chances that Vince will ask you to do a ladder match?"

"Oh gee I don't know. Maybe cause me dad was in the first one" she replied in that sarcastic tone.

"That wasn't the first one" I said obviously

"OK. The first one in the company. (A/N: I DON'T KNOW IF IT REALLY WAS THE FIRST IN WWE BUT I KNOW IT WAS ONE OF THE FIRST) Plus I want to, plus Uncle Vince will put me in more spots if he knows I can do it all and that's the last thing I have to learn. Please dad, if you won't then Jeff said he would as long as you're OK with it… Please" she begged. So I thought about it for a couple minutes as she sat there giving me those puppy dog eyes.

"I guess you're right. And I'm getting too old for stuff like that so you can go ahead and call Jeff back and tell him he can go ahead with the training"

"Thank you Daddy" she said as she gave me a hug.

"No problem princess, just be careful"

"I will" she smiled and grabbed her phone. "Hey Jeff, guess what… I said guess… No, apparently Mike don't know if he really likes her like that, guess again… No, I'm not gonna comment on that, he's my best friend… I didn't say that… Just stop. Do you give up? … Dad said you can train me cause he's getting too old for that stuff… ya" she laughed

"What did he say?" I asked

"Nothing Daddy" she smiled. So I grabbed the phone from her.

"Jeffrey Nero Hardy what did you say about me?" I asked him

"What are you talking about Pops?" he asked innocently

"Oh come on. Right after Crystal said that I was getting too old for that stuff you said something that made her laugh"

"Ohhh, that" he said, acting like he was totally oblivious.

"Ya that" I mocked

"I just said that you're right, next thing you know you'll be coming down to the ring in a wheelchair"

"Oh really? Mr. Extreme-ly insane"

"That hurt Shawn, really it did" he said in that fake hurt voice.

"Love ya too kid. Here's Crystal back" I said and gave her the phone. Jeff's a good kid.

"Dad, you're a goof" Crystal said then walked off.

Mike and Crystal have some great friends. Sure AJ, John and Beth are Crystal's best friends and Jeff, Ken and Tracy are Mike's best friends but they are ALL friends. The 8 of them are pretty much inseparable. Despite some of their characters, they are all great people. I guess I'm like a second father to the rest cause believe it or not; some of them call me Dad. But I don't mind, it makes me feel… I don't know… more important to them. I guess it shows that they actually value my opinions and they really do care for me.

"Shawn!" I heard Rebecca yell from the other room. That's how we decipher which Michael people are talking to, everybody just calls me Shawn.

"Yes honey"

"Phone's for you"

"Thanks" I said then answered the phone. "Hello"

"Do you know who I just got off the phone with?" I was dreading this.

"No Vince, I don't" I said, although I'm sure it was Mike.

"Your son. And you wanna know what he just told me?"

"What?"

"That he's gonna sign with TNA instead"

"OK"

"You don't see a problem with this?" he asked me like I was insane.

"No Vince, I don't. He's 20 years old; he can make his own decisions. I'm not gonna punish him for it. As long as he's happy then I'm happy, and you should be too" I told him. There were a couple minutes of silence as he thought about what I said.

"You're right Shawn"

"I know. You didn't yell at him or anything did you?" I asked

"No" he sighed "I just wished him the best"

"Good, cause that's all he wants from us, our support"

"I know… and he's got mine 100 percent. Wait, Crystal's still signing with us, right?" he panicked

"Yes Vince she is" I laughed "And she's even gonna work with Jeff and learn ladder match stuff"

"Really?" he asked. Sounds like he has an idea.

"Yes really"

"Shawn, do you think you could still pull off a ladder match?"

I don't know if I like this. "If I had to. Why?"

"Nothing. I'll see you on Monday" he said and hung up. Now I'm wondering what he's concocting in that mind of his.

A/N: SO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK OF THIS ONE SO FAR? IF YOU HAVENT READ 'BETTER OFF?' YET THEN I'LL TELL YOU NOW. I CHANGED MY PROFILE AROUND AND I HAVE A POLL ABOUT IT SO I WOULD OF COURSE APPRECIATE IT IF YA'LL WOULD CHECK IT OUT AND TELL ME WHAT U THINK IN THE POLL :D


	2. Career's begin

A/N: THANKS TO **Cena130**, **SexyPunk54**, **LCHime** FOR THE REVIEWS, SINCE THIS IS A LONG UPDATE THEN I DON'T KNOW WHEN THE NEXT WILL BE CAUSE I HAD THIS CHAP HALFWAY DONE BEFORE SO :S ANYWAYS, I HOPE YOU ENJOY.

Chapter 2: Career's begin

So today's Monday and I'm on my way to Vince's office. He's gonna tell me what he has planned. I walk into his office and I see Jeff is there, but Vince isn't there yet.

"Hey Kid" I greeted Jeff, that's what I call him half the time.

"Hey Pops" he responded as I sat in the chair next to him.

"Do you happen to know what Vince is plotting?"

"Nope, he just told me to be in his office at 1" Jeff answered

I looked down at my watch and saw it was 5 minutes till "You mean Mr. Jeff Hardy was early?" I teased

"Oh shut it. You know I've gotten better at that since I came back"

"I know. But that doesn't mean I can't tease you" I smirked at him

"I guess so" he reluctantly replied

"Good afternoon guys" Vince said as he walked in "How are you?" he asked as he sat behind his desk.

"Good" we both replied

"So what's up?" I asked

"I got and idea for a storyline after I talked to you the other day Shawn" he answered as he folded his hands and leaned onto the desk as he looked between Jeff and I.

"What'd he say?" Jeff asked curiously, wondering what I had gotten ourselves into.

"Well he informed me that you are gonna start showing Crystal some ladder match stuff"

"Ya" Jeff confirmed

"And honestly; Jeff, nowadays you're like the master of the ladder match" Vince complemented

"Wow, thanks" Jeff was taken aback

"And Shawn, you perfected it. And Crystal will be debuting tonight and we were already planning on saying she's your daughter" he looked at me

"Right" I stated

"Basically, you guys' blow off match will be a ladder match with Crystal getting involved" Vince said and just let it sink in. Jeff and I have both been in this business long enough to fill in the missing pieces.

"So Crystal and I are gonna have a 'thing'?" Jeff asked

"Unless you'd be too uncomfortable with that, considering how close you guys are" Vince offered

"No, no of course not. If it means that I get to be in a ladder match with HBK then I'll do anything" Jeff commented

"That's great. Are you alright with this?" Vince asked me

"Ya, no biggie" I can tell already that Jeff is excited about this, so I won't stop anything. I'll let the kid live out his dream.

"Good. I've already told Crystal about it, so here are your run sheets, we'll start this storyline tonight"

"Thanks" we both said and left. Jeff went to see Matt and I went to my locker room. Well it's not really mine, a bunch of us share it.

"AJ, Tracy" I gave them hugs "I didn't know you guys were gonna be here"

"Mike invited us for Crystal's debut" Tracy stated

"Cool, does she know you're here?"

"Nope, not yet" AJ smiled

"Cool. Oh and AJ, don't worry about her first storyline. Vince is gonna have her and Jeff hook up" I informed him

"Why would I be worried?" he tried to hide it. We all know he likes her, well all of us except for Crystal, she doesn't see it.

"Are you kidding me?" Tracy said as we both gave him that look. Tracy's a little tired of him putting on the act.

"What?" he asked. See, even though we all know he likes her, he hasn't admitted it to anybody just yet.

"Tracy, just… ya" was all I needed to say

"Alright" she sighed, so she dropped it "Hey guys" Tracy said as Beth, John, Ken and Mike walked in.

"Hey Mike, where's your sister?" I asked

"Last I knew she was talking to Uncle Paul. I told her to come back here when they were done though" he answered

"Thanks" and a couple minutes later Crystal and Jeff walked in.

"AJ, oh my god. I didn't know you'd be here" Crystal jumped into his arms and gave him a hug.

"Well it's your debut, I wouldn't miss it for the world" AJ stated as he put her back down on her feet.

"Awwwe, thanks"

"Hey, I flew here too" Tracy stated, a little irked

"Hey girl" Crystal gave her a hug "Thanks for coming. I'm so glad you guys are here"

"Sorry to interrupt" a stagehand said as he cracked open the door "But Crystal, Jeff and Shawn we need you. We're gonna go ahead and film your segment before hand since this is Crystals first one. Crystal, we need you in your ring gear cause it's supposed to be after your match with Barb"

"Alright, we'll be right there" Jeff stated then Crystal got ready and we met with the camera crew down by gorilla.

"OK Crystal, run in place for a couple minutes cause like they said, it's supposed to be after your match with Barb" Steph told her

"So Steph, I gotta ask" I pulled her to the side so just us two can hear "How far is this storyline gonna go?"

"As far as they're willing to go?"

"What?!" there was no way in hell it was gonna go that far, I know how Vince can get but Crystal's like his niece.

"No, no not like that. I mean, like maybe make out sessions in the hallway. Maybe, maybe even in the locker room with just shirts off. It all depends on their chemistry and how comfortable they are with it"

"Oh OK" that comforted me

"Hey Aunt Steph" Crystal shouted

"Ya honey" Steph said as she walked back over to her

"The run sheet has a space where Jeff is supposed to basically say what I win with" Crystal commented as she continued to run in place.

"Ya" Steph urged her to continue

"Can my finisher be a corkscrew moonsault?" she was a little weary that Steph would say no.

"I haven't seen. Can you pull it off?"

"It's a thing of beauty Steph, it really is" Jeff told her, which I noticed made Crystal blush.

"Then ya, that's fine. I can't wait to see it" Steph smiled

"So just to make sure I got it clear. I know Jeff's supposed to flirt with me, do I act flattered or is it supposed to be like it doesn't faze me?"

"Be as flattered as you can. Kinda like, flirt back. Alright, you can stop running. Shawn, you stand down the hall a little ways on Crystals side, Jeff you lean against the wall over there and Crystal you'll be coming through the curtain, so when I say 'action' come back through and be all happy cause you just won your match" Steph said, directing traffic as we got in our spots. "Alright, are you all ready?"

"Ya" we all responded

"OK, action" Steph said as I watched my daughters first moment in the WWE.

_Segment is in italics_

_Crystal came through the curtain with a big smile on her face. She walked down the hall a little and saw Jeff leaning against the wall._

"_Hey, you're the new Diva, right?" he asked as he got her attention_

"_I don't really like the Diva label cause I can actually kick ass but ya. My name's Crystal" she held out her hand_

"_I'm Jeff" he shook her hand "That was a great match. You really did a number on Kelly Kelly"_

"_You think so?" she smiled_

"_Ya and that corkscrew was a thing of beauty" he smiled back but that smile turned into a smirk when he noticed her blushing._

"_Thanks"_

"_Who taught you to wrestle?" he asked_

"_My dad" she stated_

"_Your dad? He wrestles?" Jeff asked, thinking that she would have looked familiar_

"_Ya, he has for a long time"_

"_Do I know him?"_

"_Ya, you know him" Shawn came up behind Crystal and put his arm around her shoulder._

"_Oh hey daddy" Crystal gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek._

"_Hey Shawn, w-w-what's up?" Jeff said a little uneasy that her father most likely just saw him flirting with her._

"_Nothin much. I see you met my daughter" Shawn stated, trying to start a conversation but you know that tone, the one that says, watch your back when it comes to my daughter._

"_Ya, I did" Jeff smiled, which made her blush again_

_Shawn noticed that so he said "Riiight. We'll see ya later Jeff"_

"_OK, bye Crystal" Jeff smiled at her again_

"_Bye" she waved and smiled back. Then Shawn and Crystal walked down the hall and you could faintly hear her asking him how she did. Then it pans back to Jeff and you just see him with a huge smile on his face._

"And cut" Steph said

"Aunt Steph, how was that?" Crystal asked, all excited that she got it on the first take.

"That was awesome guys. You did really good Crystal" Steph stated and gave her a hug.

"Thanks" Crystal said then we went back to the locker room.

"So how'd it turn out?" Beth asked as we walked into the room

"It was great, Crystals a natural" I commented

"That. I don't believe" Mike teased

"Screw you too" Crystal punched him in the arm

"Ow sis, that really hurt" he said as he rubbed his arm. Then punched her back.

"Really?" she glared at him

"Ya" he smirked so she grabbed him into a headlock.

"Oh come on Bubby not today, I'm on fire" she stated

"You still call him that?" John asked as we all watched Mike and Crystal wrestle, it was a normal thing between them, that was how they goofed off.

"Shut it, old habits die hard" Crystal answered as Mike reversed and was able to get her into a full nelson.

"Obviously, cause I always win" Mike argued

"Not always" Ken stated

"Shut up Ken" Mike seethed

"He's right ya know, she's just as good as you are" Tracy added

"Are they at it again?" Dave asked as he walked into the room.

"Hey Uncle Dave" Crystal said then snapmared Mike over her head.

"Hey honey" Dave said as he reached over Mike who was now on the floor and gave Crystal a hug "She got out of your full nelson. Now what Mike?" Dave stated as he got out of the way, not really sure what was coming next.

"This" Mike said and rolled back and did a hand stand, got his feet around her neck and flipped her over. It basically looked like a version of a hurricanranna.

"OK guys, leave it for the ring. I don't want you guys getting hurt on this cement floor" I had to stop it there; besides, it went a lot further than what Rebecca would have let it. Even though this is now their profession, she still hates it that they do that cause Crystal and Mike are always stiff with each other, they don't hold back and Rebecca knows that.

"Dad" they both whined

"No"

"OK fine. I gotta go talk to Barb about our match anyways. See ya'll later" Crystal said and left the room.

* * *

So now, we're in Orlando at the TNA taping. Everybody else is running around visiting, I'm just sitting in the locker room waiting for everyone to come back. They've got Mike debuting against AJ. They were gonna have Mike win but he said no. He wanted to work his way up. So instead, they just have him taking it to AJ, so you can see what all he can do. All of a sudden Mike came back into the locker room and slammed the door behind him.

"What's wrong Mike?" I asked as he started pacing back and forth, I can tell he's really pissed, this can't be good.

"Ok, AJ's supposed to win. Right?"

"Ya"

"Well guess what big move they wanted me to do for him to surprisingly kick out of"

"What?"

"A fucking super kick"

"Watch it" I was referring to the language

"Sorry, it just really pisses me off. It's like they wanna brag that they have HBK's son. I mean seriously, that's why I signed with them so that label doesn't follow me" what does he mean by that? Whatever it is, it's really irritating him.

"Seems like you're not proud of what your old man's done" I stated

"Dad, you know it's not like that. Cause I am proud, very proud. You opened up the door for a lot of guys. It's just that I wanna make it on my abilities, not my name" he explained and that's totally understandable.

"Ok, I understand. So did you refuse to do it?" I asked

"Ya, I even told them not to use ANY version of my real name otherwise I'm walkin"

"Did you really?" I asked, thinking that was a bit much but he really wants to make it on his own, so I'll back him 100 percent.

"Yes I did dad"

"So what's your name gonna be?"

"It's supposed to be Chris Bennett"

"That sounds familiar to…" I started before he cut me off

"I know it does but it's the first one that came to mind. So they better use it"

"Does Crystal know yet? I'm sure she'll appreciate it"

"I know she will. I haven't told her yet. I'm gonna let her find out" he smiled, even though they won't admit it, they love each other. They'll do anything for the other. Make the other happy even when they're not.

"Well let's hope they say it"

"Ya well I'll see ya afterwards"

"Good luck" I gave him a hug "I'll be watching"

"Thanks dad. I want honesty about my match"

"You'll get it, don't worry" I said and he left for his match as the rest came back to the room to watch.

AJ came out first. Now's the moment of truth…

"And now, in his first match in TNA we have Shawn Michaels Jr" they announced. I know it's not what he wanted but they could ruin him if he doesn't even come out…... I was glad when I saw him come through the tunnel. I taught him well; cause he came out not pissed off. He went with the flow, then grabbed a mic. I'll be honest; I was scared of what he would say.

"Yep, you heard right. HBK's son has come to TNA. But I prefer you call me Mike" he said with that grin, I hate to admit but he looks just like me "Expect great things" he added then did the match, which was of course great. He even did the super kick for AJ to kick out of but then AJ hit the spiral tap to win. I'm not sure what TNA calls it but I met him at gorilla.

"This is bullshit dad. As I was out there I thought; I can't do anything about it. If I walk like I said I would then it wouldn't do any good for me. I bet they fuckin knew it too, that's why they did that" I let the f bomb slide cause I know he was pissed and he was just venting.

"I know son, I know. Just make the best of it. At least you're doing what you've always wanted to do… wrestle"

"That's all I can do, is make the best of it. It just pisses me off. I'm gonna go…"

I grabbed his arm as he turned to walk off to obviously talk to Jim, Jeff, or even Dixie "No, if you say something then they can put you in screwy storylines that you would hate even more than this and could look bad not only on you but the family too" I wasn't being selfish with that statement, I've done so much in this business that I don't care about my image but I don't want my kids getting bad reps.

"Fine. I just won't do anything. I'm gonna let my one year run out then I'm going to WWE. Uncle Vince said that the offers always there so I'm taking advantage of it"

"Just don't let that leak and you'll be good" I advised

"I know dad, I know"

A/N: I KNOW I DIDN'T HAVE ANYBODY IN THE SECOND PART. IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE ONE OF THOSE FATHER-SON THINGS. SO SHAWN WAS JUST PAYING CLOSE ATTENTION TO HIS SON AND PRETTY MUCH BLOCKING OUT EVERYONE ELSE… OH AND I LOVE TNA TOO SO IM NOT TRYING TO BASH THEM IN HERE, IM JUST TRYING TO SHOW WHAT GOES ON WHEN YOU'VE GOT THE NAME. NOT JUST WRESTLERS, IT HAPPENS WITH ACTORS TOO. WHICH SUCKS BUT HEY, THAT'S THE WAY THE WORLD TURNS SO… :S


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I KNOW IT'S BEEN FOREVER SINCE I UPDATED ANYTHING BUT READ MY PROFILE UPDATE FOR TODAY AND IT EXPLAINS EVERYTHING.

Chapter 3

**Crystal's POV**

"Hey Crystal" I heard someone shout as I came back through the curtain after my second match. I looked in the direction I heard the voice come from and I see Jeff so I walked up to him.

"Hey Jeff. How do you think I did against Maria?" I asked as I was catching my breath

"You did amazing Crystal" he smiled at me "I'm really impressed with you" he said which made me blush.

"Really?" I asked

"Hell ya. I love that little ring gear of yours too" he smirked

"Oh do you?" I gave him that look

"Ya…" he was about to say something else but he looked behind me then said "I gotta go" then just took off. Then I felt an arm go around my shoulder and I look and realize why he took off. It was my dad. I don't know why dad don't like Jeff, he seems really cool.

"Hey Sweetie" he gave me a hug

"Hey dad" I said and hugged him back

"You had a great second match" he complimented

"Thanks dad. But can I ask you a question?"

"Anything"

"Every time you're around him you make him feel uncomfortable. Why?"

"Who?" he was lost

"Jeff Hardy. Why don't you like him?"

"I have my reasons" he simply answered

"Like what?" I challenged. I really wanna know

"That's none of your concern. Just drop it" he ordered

"But…"

"Drop it" he cut me off and I pouted as we continued to walk down the hall. Then end segment.

"How was I that time?" I asked dad

"It was great Crystal. Like I told you before, you're a natural performer and a natural athlete. You take after your daddy" he said and stood all proud like.

"And who would that be? Cause I know that can't be you" I teased

"Oh is that how it's gonna be?" he smirked

"Sure is" I smiled

"I'll remember that" dad said and walked in front of me.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked as I caught back up with him

"Nothing" he turned his nose up

"Daaaad" I whined "What does that mean?"

"You'll have to wait and see" he smiled as we walked into the locker room.

**Mike's POV**

"AJ dude, why did they do that?" I asked him, referring to the incident last week of introducing me as Shawn Michaels Jr.

"It's the business. I'm sure you know that. They get you to want to come over to them and once you sign, you're theirs. I mean I'm sure it's at least a little different with Vince but every promotion is pretty much the same" he explained which makes a lot of sense.

I sighed "I know but it just sucks" then all of a sudden I remembered what I was supposed to do tonight "AJ"

"Ya"

"Can I ask you a question and get an honest to god answer? I swear I won't tell anybody" I really won't once I hopefully get it out of him, he'll just tell everyone else himself.

"What's that?" he asked as he finished putting his stuff back in his bag

"Admit to me that you're in love with my sister" I said and as soon as that sentence came out of my mouth AJ looked like a deer caught in the head lights. He didn't say anything for like 2 minutes "AJ, hello" I waved my hand in front of his face and he snapped out of it.

"What?"

"Crystal" I reminded him

"What about her?"

"Do you like her?" I asked again

"No"

"Bullshit" that was a lie

"No lie. I don't like her… Dude, I'm in love with her, she's just amazing. I know she's my best friend and probably doesn't see me like that but I don't care. She… she, I know it sounds so cheesy but it's like she completes me. I don't know what my life would be like without her" he pretty much spilled his guts

"So I guess that's all it took" I smiled satisfactorily

"What?"

"Dude, you're so obvious. All of us know that you like Crystal. We've just been waiting for you to admit it" I answered

"Oh… She don't know does she?" he panicked

"No, she's oblivious. We've said you do cause we all think she likes you too. But she won't believe us"

"She likes me too?" is that all he heard?

"We think she does. But she won't admit it. Like you"

"Do you think you could find out for sure? I would be forever in your debt" he pretty much begged

"Ya. I can do that. No problem"

"You're amazing"

"That's what I'm told" I smirked

A/N: I KNOW ITS SHORT AND IM SORRY BUT IM WORKIN ON IT SO BEAR WITH ME.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: AGAIN I KNOW IT'S BEEN A BIT BUT I'M GETTING BACK ON TRACK OF UPDATEING I MEAN I'VE UPDATED FOR THE PAST FEW DAYS SO THAT COUNTS FOR SOMETHING RIGHT? :P AS ALWAYS, FIRST SHOUT OUTS:

_I luv hardy _- so do I, that's why I decided to do one :D and thank you. I hope you like this chapter too

_Cena130_ - well you had to wait :P but it's here now. Hope you like it

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS ONE AND I HOPE I GET MORE REVIEWS TOO :D

Chapter 4

Mike's POV

As soon as I got home I went straight to Crystals room. I promised AJ I'd try. Hopefully it'll be just as easy as it was to get out of AJ… Hopefully. I knocked on the door and waited for her answer.

"Who is it?" she asked

"You're favorite brother" I answered, getting a laugh out of her

She came and opened the door "You're my only brother you dork" she smiled, seems like she's in a good mood. That's even better.

"Yes but if we had another brother you'd have to admit that I'd be your favorite" I said as we walked into her room

"That's because you're my twin" she didn't really answer the question

"But I would be your favorite right?" I asked again

"Of course Mike" she gave me a hug

"Good" I said as I sat next to her on her bed.

"So what did you need?"

"Well I wanted to ask you a question. If the answer is what I think it is then I have some great news for you"

"Great news first" she pretty much demanded

"No. Because if your answer is gonna be opposite of what I think it'll be then the news would cause awkwardness"

She eyed me, trying to read me. We usually can with each other… Just look at each other and know what the others gonna say but I don't think she was able to this time. "So what's the question?"

"Do you like AJ?"

"Of course I do" she answered like I was referring to friend wise

"Crystal, you know what I mean. Do you like AJ, like wanna be his girlfriend like" I said and she looked away "Aha, I knew it. You are so obvious"

"Am I really that obvious?" she asked, obviously worried that AJ knew or something

"Sorry Sis but yes you are. It's not just to me. We all think you like him" I explained

"Does AJ know?" she asked which made me laugh "What?" she sounded like she was offended that I laughed at her.

"That's the exact same thing he said"

"What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said. You both are obvious. Do you know how long we've all been able to tell that you guys like each other? Long enough that it's sickening and you two didn't believe that the other liked the other. You thought we were seeing things well guess what"

"What?" she smiled, I think she knows what I'm about to say

"AJ likes you too"

"Woohoo" she jumped up "Seriously?" she had to make sure

"Seriously. Last night I told him to just admit to me that he's in love with you and he did"

She gave me a hug as she said "Mike, you're amazing"

"He said that too" I smirked

"Did he really?" she looked at me like I was lying as she put her hands on her hips

"He did. I swear. It's cause I told him I'd find out if you like him too"

"I see. So when's your next show?"

"Tomorrow actually. Why?"

"Cause I'm going with you" she said matter of factly

"Oh, better in person?" I asked even though I know the answer

"Of course"

* * *

Crystal's POV

So me and Mike just walked into the arena and are on our way to the locker room he shares with AJ and I gotta admit, I'm nervous. I already know that he likes me. I mean I guess people that didn't know us already thought we were dating cause of the way we are around each other so I don't know how to do it. I had this dream last night that I just walked in and jumped into his arms like usual but before he could say anything I kissed him. It went good in the dream but I don't know if it would go good in real life. Sure I've always wondered what it was like to kiss AJ but I'd prefer it be when he knows so it can be perfect. But in the dream it caught him by surprise and then he got real into it. I just can't get that dream out of my head. Maybe it's because…

"I think you should just up and kiss him before he can say anything" Mike interrupted my thoughts, it was like he was reading them.

"I was just thinking about how to do it"

"I could tell you were thinking hard and I figured that's what it was about" he smiled, he knows me better than anybody

"Thanks Mike. That really helped" then I had an idea "Let me go in first please" I gave him my puppy dog eyes

"That's what I was planning on. I love seeing AJ caught by surprise" he smirked, they love to fuck with each other

"Ok" we stopped in front of the door, I knocked on it and heard AJ say come in. So I took a deep breath and opened it and ran and jumped into his arms and gave him a hug, like I usually would.

"Crystal why…" I cut him off with a kiss, it went almost exactly like my dream. He was startled for a few seconds then once he realized what was going on he got real into it, tongue and everything. Oh my god he's an amazing kisser. After a couple minutes I put my feet on the ground but we continued kissing. I didn't know when we were gonna stop and I didn't care. He started running his fingers through my hair, then down my back then he grabbed my ass, which I didn't mind either but then we heard someone clear his throat, I knew it was Mike. But we continued kissing. It's like once I start with him I can't stop.

"Do you mind not groping my sister in front of me?" Mike laughed

AJ pulled away slowly as he had my face cupped in his hands and continued staring into my eyes as he said "Sorry man, your sisters a great kisser"

"Oh that's nice" Mike said sarcastically

"So that means we're dating now I take it?" AJ asked as we continued staring into each others eyes. But after he said that I backed away.

"Now stupid questions like that will get you punished" I stated matter-of-factly, which made Mike laugh.

"Punished how?" AJ asked

"You don't even wanna think about the punishment" I smirked

"I think I catch your drift" AJ smirked back

A/N: OK SO WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK OF THAT? NOT ONE OF MY BETTER ONES IN MY OPINION, BUT THAT'S JUST MY OPINION, I COULD BE WRONG. REMEMBER, FLAMES ARE WELCOMED, IF THERES SOMETHING YOU THINK I COULD DO BETTER WITH THEN JUST LET ME KNOW. REVIEWS PLEASE?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: WELL I DIDN'T GET ANY REVIEWS BUT THAT'S OK I'M STILL GONNA WRITE BUT I'D STILL LIKE TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK SO LET ME KNOW. _FYI, ITALLICS WILL BE SEGMENTS AND ANY OF THEIR THOUGHTS IN CHARACTER_

Chapter 5

Crystals POV

So yesterday was one of the best days of my life. AJ and I are finally dating and I'm so happy. I can't wait to tell everyone. The first person I saw when I got to the arena was Ken, he was outside signing autographs so I decided to do the same and when I caught up to him I decided to tell him.

"Ken guess what?" I smiled

"Can I get a picture with both of you?" a fan asked

"Sure thing" I told her

"What Crys?" he asked as we took the picture

"AJ and I are dating now" I smiled real big again then continued down the line of signing autographs

"It's about time. Congrats girl" he gave me a hug as he followed along

"Do you mean AJ Styles?" the current fan I was at asked

I panicked, we didn't talk about if we should keep it a secret from the fans I mean I'm WWE and AJ is TNA I don't know if that would cause problems. I looked at Ken for an answer and he just shrugged his shoulders "Ummm… Ya, ya, AJ Styles" I answered then signed the next autograph

"What's your dad think about that?" the next fan asked

"He don't know yet but I know he's just been waiting for it to happen. But do you think you guys could keep this between us?" I asked as I signed the last autograph "I don't want this really getting out to everybody. You guys can understand why, AJ works for the other company. Can I get you guys' word that you won't tell anybody. I'll go back in there and get anybodys autograph you want" I offered

"How about your dad?" one of them spoke up "If you get him to actually come out here then we won't say a word, we swear on our lives"

"Really?" I asked the group of 5 fans that heard us. Thank god it was only 5 and not everybody that was out there.

"Yep. Promise" another one said

"You guys are awesome. Give me 10 minutes, I'll be back out with my dad" I said and ran inside to find him. I found him in the locker room. "Dad dad dad"

"What what what?" he mocked me

"I need you to do me a huge favor"

"Whats that?" he asked

"Well AJ and I are dating now and…"

"It's about time" dad interrupted

"Ya well, when I got here Ken was signing autographs and I decided to do the same and I told him the good news too and…"

"Did anybody else hear you cause that would cause the dirt sheets to go crazy" dad interrupted me again

"It was only a little group of 5 people"

"Crystal Marie…" dad started but I interrupted him this time

"But they said they wouldn't tell anybody on one condition"

He just eyed me "And whats that?"

"If you go out there and sign autographs for them and take pictures with them" I winced, not sure if he'd get mad or not.

"That's it and they wont blab"

"Ya. You know you don't go out back and sign autographs much so if you do that then they wont blab. So will you do this huge favor for me please" I pretty much begged

"It has been awhile, I'll just go out and sign them all" dad suggested

"But give that group of 5 pictures so they know that I got you to come out for them"

"I can do that" he smiled

I gave him a hug "Thank you so much. Let's go" I said and took him out there and as he was getting pictures with the 5 I told them that he has to sign other autographs so they don't think anything's up and they understood. I even told them to meet me at the bar down the street after the show and I'd buy them a drink. I wanted to make sure they wouldn't blab. I don't want Vince getting bad press just cause of me.

"Thanks dad. I owe you one" I told him as we were walking back into the arena

"No you don't. That was for you and the fans. It was fun, don't worry about it" he gave me a hug

"Thanks again dad" I said then we walked back into the locker room and by then John, Beth, Ken and Jeff were in there. "Guys, I have some great news for you"

"What's that?" John asked

"AJ and I are dating as of yesterday"

"It's about time. We were starting to wonder if it would take you guys to be on your death beds to finally admit you liked each other" Beth stated

"Were we really that bad?" I asked

"Ya, you were. It was rather sickening actually" Jeff put in his two cents

"Well excuse me. But we're together now so you guys don't have to deal with it anymore"

"Thank god" John said

"I love you guys too" I said and we all continued talking for a while, so long that we didn't even realize that the show had started and a stage hand poked his head into the open door and said "Crystal, Jeff we need you to do your segment. Crystal you need to be in your ring gear, your match is up in a bit. Meet us down by gorilla in 10"

"Alright. Thanks" Jeff said and the stagehand left and I grabbed my bag and went into the bathroom to change real quick. Then me and Jeff headed down the hall.

"Did you and AJ talk about this?" Jeff asked, referring to what we're gonna have to do in this next segment.

"We did actually"

"What did he say?" I think Jeff's worried that AJ's gonna have a fit

"Well of course he doesn't really like it but he knows it's you and that it's just storyline so he's cool with it" I explained

"Ok good" Jeff said as we got to gorilla

"Ok, you guys know your lines right?" Steph asked

"Yep" we both responded

"Ready?"

"Yep" we both said again

"Alright. And ACTION!" Steph shouted and the film began rolling

"_Do you have any idea why my dad doesn't like you?" I asked as I leaned my back up against the wall._

"_Because he can tell that I like his daughter" he smiled as he stood in front of me with his right hand against the wall holding him up._

"_Oh really now?" I smiled_

"_Really" he smiled back_

"_And what is there to like about me?" I asked as I shifted my feet_

"_Well for one you're really cute"_

_I giggled "For one? So there's more reasons?" I asked as you could here Melina's music start_

"_Ya there is" he said and looked right into my eyes "You are just amazing in that ring, you keep me glued to the tv as soon as I hear your music and you're even more amazing outside of the ring" he said and I didn't have anything to say to that, nobody has ever said that about me, I just stared back at him. Then without warning he leaned in, put his left hand against the wall, trapping me between his arms and kissed me, like really kissed me and I got real into it, then I heard my music hit but we kissed a few seconds longer then I had to push him away._

"_I… I gotta go" I said and ducked out of his arms and went to walk out to the curtain but turned back around for a second._

"_I'll be right here when you get back" he smiled and I smiled back then went out to do my match_

A/N: I KNOW IT WASN'T MUCH BUT I GOTTA LEAVE IT THERE IN THE MIDDLE OF A SEGMENT LIKE THAT FOR A REASON, BIT OF A CLIFFHANGER AND REMEMBER, THOUGHTS THAT ARE IN ITALLICS ARE THOUGHTS THAT THEY'RE HAVING AS THEIR CHACTER. I DON'T WANT YOU GUYS THINKING THAT SHE ACTUALLY THINKS LIKE THAT ABOUT JEFF CAUSE SHE DOESN'T.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok I don't like doing this but I'd like to atleast give a heads up. I'm gonna put this on each of my fics so all my readers can see it… I'm gonna go on a little hiatus. I'm not sure for how long. And don't worry guys everything is alright with me, nothing wrong, everythings going fine. I'm just thinking of working on a little side project I guess you could say and I'm sorry but it wont get posted. Not here anyways. And for me to work on this I need to have my mind clear of the 6 fics that I'm currently working on. But what I'll do for you guys is that when I come back from my hiatus I PROMISE that I WILL have 2 updates for each of my fics so I hope that will make up for it. Again I apologize but atleast I'm letting you guys know. I hope you guys can forgive me and continue to read my fics once I come back. Wish me luck. And thank you all from the bottom of my heart for all the reviews thus far, they really do mean a lot to me.

-Donna


	7. Chapter 7

Ok guys, I'm putting this as an update for each of my ongoing fics… I'm gonna finish my fics one by one and I wanna know which one you guys want me to work on next. So if you want me to finish this particular fic next then head on over to my profile and vote on the poll. The poll will be closed after RAW next Monday (May 31, 2010) whichever has the most votes, look for an update the following Monday and I will continue from there… I really want you guys input so please vote, I'd greatly appreciate it.

-Donna


End file.
